Castiel
|-|Angel Castiel= |-|God Castiel= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B |''' At least '9-B '| At least 7-A', possibly' 6-A''' | 9-B '| '''9-B ' '''Name: Castiel Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Millions or even billions of years old Classification: Fallen Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possesion, Time Manipulation (Time Travel), Astral Projection, Immortality, Healing, Regeneration, Superhuman Senses, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Light Manipulation (Holy White Light), Very limited Reality Warping, Smiting, Teleportation (Though he lost this ability after Season 8) | In his God form all of his powers are enhanced to an extreme degree. Power/Magic Negation. Attack Potency: Wall level (Punched Uriel through a brick wall, can damage angels) | At least Wall level (More powerful than before, easily cracked a wall when he forced Crowley against it, destroyed a wall by touching it) | At least Mountain level (Destroyed Raphael with a snap of his fingers), possibly Continent level (If his powers grew unstable he would explode destroying a chuck of the Earth) | Wall level (His White Light was able to destroy a door) | Wall level (Somewhat comperable to his old self) Speed: Normal Human, possibly Subsonic+ '(calc) '''Lifting Strength: Class 1 '| '''Class 5 |''' Unknown''' | Class 1 |''' Class 1''' Striking Strength: Wall Class '''| Wall Class''' | Unknown |''' Wall Class''' |''' Wall Class''' Durability: Wall level '''(Can take a serious beating from Uriel who was stronger than him, was completely unaffected by multiple shotgun blasts to the chest) | '''Wall level (Stronger than before, fell tens of meters into a car without being hurt) | At least Mountain level (Much stronger than Raphael), possibly higher | Wall level | Wall level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee range usually, several meters with White Light and Telekinesis Standard Equipment: Angel Blade Intelligence: High Weaknesses: '''Angel Blades (Being pierced by one can instantly kill him, small cuts can weaken him), Holy Fire, after Metatron spell that cast the angels out of heaven he lost his wings therefore he can't teleport. '''Key: Base Castiel (Season 4) | Seraph Castiel | God Castiel (With 40 Million Souls from Purgatory absorbed) | Angel Castiel with borrowed grace | Seraph Castiel at season 10-11 Note 1: Castiel's power with borrowed grace is at first comparable to most regular angels but slowly diminishes over time until he becomes powerless and die. Note 2: '''After regaining his grace at the end of Season 10 Castiel is still greatly weakened both physically and mentally due to various hardships he's been through. Some of these hardships are: Falling from heaven, dying several times, absorbing Sam's madness, fighting monsters for a year in purgatory, living with the guilt of him ruining heaven and killing thousands of his brothers and sisters, getting brainwashed by Naomi, being manipulated by Metatron, and being under a spell that affects his sanity. '''Note 3: The subsonic+ speed rating is most likely an outlier since angels and demons are constantly outspeed by normal humans. Gallery Punch-uriel.gif|Punching Uriel through a wall A_whore_is_a_whore_is_a_whore_by_spn_castiel-d3fyhnk.gif|Forcing Crowley into a wall tumblr_mnn49bkK4v1qd099xo1_500.gif|Seraph Castiel showing his wings Raphael_implosion.gif|Killing Raphael with a snap of his fingers Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Angels Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Live-Action Characters